


The Fade Can't Keep me Away

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Song Lyrics, bad formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: For Cullrian please - I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life.</p><p>The Heralds Troublemakers put on a show with a brand new song, the first love song they've ever done. Dorian doesnt want to start until the right person's in the audience to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fade Can't Keep me Away

The club was packed and Cullen wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Dorian surveyed the crowd, a hand in a pseudo salute on his forehead, letting him look against the sprawling lights and amongst the yuppie dancers and hopefully music producers. He could see Josephine at the bar, chatting up someone or other, everything looking very businesslike, and even the Inquisitor was out there somewhere, probably getting trapped by all manner of fans.

The bass doubled, the original queue missed and restarted, and Krem slammed into him, reminded him of where he was and what he was there for. The intro could last a bit longer, songs were known to be changed a bit on stage, and Dorian didn’t want to sing if the audience wasn’t right. And he wanted Cullen to hear this.

He wasn’t good at public displays, he knew that, and he knew that Cullen knew how he felt, but it wasn’t enough. It was hard and he didn’t know what people would say but he hoped this would be enough. He hadn’t even let Cullen read the lyrics yet.

Krem glared and it was time. Dorian dropped his hand, swung his hip to push Krem away in a way he hoped looked fluid and sexy, and grabbed hold of the microphone.

The way your lip curls and your eyes sting  
Your hands on my waist as our hips swing  
Sending shivers down my spine  
I know that you’re all mine  
You’re the one who showed what I needed.

He turned on the crowd, reaching out and stroking Krem’s bass as he made a face at Sera. She didn’t even pause in her drumming as she made one back, a sickened one. This song was far too sweet for her.

Days when the past comes back to bite me  
Nights when the lights outside they blind me  
You tell me all the time  
I know that you’re all mine  
You’re the one who showed what I needed.

A quick turn of the heel, three steps to the left, and Bull wrapped an arm around his waist, lifting and spinning him like it was easy. A change in elevation, a better look in the crowd. At the finish of the turn Dorian was up on Bull’s shoulders, so his hands were free for his dawstone guitar. Now he could see him, surrounded by chittering girls and a few boys, pressed up against a wall with a face so red he could have been lit up like those on stage. He belonged on a stage, these people didn’t deserve him.

When I’m awake and you’re near  
There’s nothing left to fear  
When I’m asleep and you’re away  
I know I’ll be okay  
For in my dreams you’re always right beside me

Cullen’s eyes flicked up to the stage and Dorian winked at him, twitched his mustache. Cullen’s blush deepened but it was better now. It was for him, not these other people, and his heart swelled a bit more than he would have liked to admit. He was admitted a lot now it seemed though.

The Fade can’t keep me away  
The Fade can’t keep me away  
Demons and memories aren’t strong enough.  
The Rift may falter and the Veil may shudder  
But when you are near it is better.

The Fade can’t keep me away  
The Fade can’t keep me away  
Demons and memories aren’t strong enough.  
The Rift may falter and the Veil may shudder  
But when you are near it is better.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
And when you hold me in your arms  
I can think of no better life  
I want to stay awake in your arms  
Want to bathe in your charms  
Let your smile fill my sadness.

Cullen was pushing those around him away now, no longer listening to what they were saying. His ears were Dorian’s now, his eyes wide with a strange kind of awe that only came when Dorian tried something drastic, like holding his hand or whispering too closely in his ear, when people were around.

It was like a scene in an old movie, where everything went still and the spotlight shined down on one specific person, the only one still moving. He was more alive than anyone else here and Dorian would have taken his hand and lifted him onto the stage if he could just then.

I want to stay awake in your arms  
Want to bathe in your charms  
Let your smile fill my sadness.

And then Bull knelt as if he were before a great judgment and Dorian slid off his shoulders. His hands cupped the microphone as the swelling of the music slowed into a dirge. Sera’s persistent slamming on the drums were even a rolling thunder instead of a piercing cacophony.

In my dreams you tempt me more than life  
My pains are gone aways my strife.  
And I know that I aid your time.  
I know that you’re all mine  
You’re the one who showed what I needed.

It was hardly more than a whisper now and Cullen was so close, even with the throngs all around him. It was personal, Dorian could hardly feel the rest of the band around him. It was personal, just the two of them, and it seemed that, for once, the words Dorian said were enough. He’d never been good at words, especially when they weren’t about himself, and this was the first actual love song he’d ever sung too, at least in public. And this was for someone who actually deserved it.

The Fade can’t keep me away  
The Fade can’t keep me away  
Demons and memories aren’t strong enough.  
The Rift may falter and the Veil may shudder  
But when you are near it is better.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
And when you hold me in your arms  
I can think of no better life

The music swelled once more before ending and people stopped dancing, started to clap instead. People were starting to cheer. It was different from their usual stuff, The Herald’s Troublemakers were mostly singing about wrecking stuff and looking good while doing so, but the audience seemed to like it.

Cullen wasn’t clapping though. He was standing there, perfectly still, eyes wide and maybe even watering. There was a look on his face though, one of understanding and love and pride. Things that made the man so beautiful that Dorian had written near a thousand sonnets in his head before picking the best he could find. It was all worth it though. Every line.

Cullen smiled, soft and sweet, and Dorian did the same, heart feeling like it would burst.


End file.
